Starting of something new
by AmiGreenMayaKhan
Summary: Alternate ending of Love Never Dies. What if Christine never got shot? What will Erik do about his new family? How will Gustave react, will he ever know about his real father? Warning character death! E/C R


**So this is a alternate ending of Love Never Dies. We were not very content with the ending xD but anyway here ya go :D please R&R**

**Please note English is not our Native language... so please don't make note of the mistakes, as long you can understand the story. Because we are not going to take a beta reader ^^ read our profile for the reason :D**

**Phantom of the Opera (c) Andrew Lloyd webber or Gaston Leroux**

**Enjoy!**

**Ami Green & Maya Khan**

**Starting of something new**

* * *

Meg was standing on the pier with the gun ready to shoot. Erik was standing between the pistol and his son and Christine. Erik had to get the gun before accidents would happen.

"Please give me the gun Meg" Erik pleaded. Meg was getting angry.

Erik tried to comfort her but just said the wrong thing. "We can't be all like Christine"

"CHRISTINE? It's all about CHRISTINE!" Erik tried to grab the gun but with a hard sound the gun went off.

There was a scream and then it was silent. Everyone looked around to see who was hit. Suddenly Christine shouted "RAOUL!"

Gustave and Christine ran to an struggling form of Raoul. There was blood everywhere. Raoul grabbed a railing.

Christine helped him to lay down. He was barely breathing. Meg ran to them but Madam Giry took her away.

Erik didn't know what to do. He didn't know that Raoul was even there.

Christine grabbed Raoul's hand. "Please stay with me! Hold on, please hold on" Erik decided to help the boy he hated once.

But when Erik saw him there was no hope. Raoul would die. "G-gustave" Raoul tried to say. "C-come closer" Gustave did what he was told.

"I'm s-so sorry I wasn't a good father to you" he said with sorrow in his eyes. "B-but you must know the truth. First I-I didn't believe it at first"

Gustave stared at him not knowing what he has to say. "But I'm not your real father, he is" he pointed his finger to Erik.

Erik didn't believe what he heard. The promises Christine made was broken by his enemy. "P-please take care of him" he pleaded to Erik. "I L-love you Christine and I have also loved you Gustave, please don't doubt that" and with that Raoul died.

"No!" Christine cried. She put Raoul's head on her lap and began to weep. "No, no, no this couldn't be happening! Please no."

Erik bent down next to Christine and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Shhh,"He said "There's nothing you can do now, come with me. I will bring you to my home." He looked at Christine with pleading eyes. He hoped so that she would come with him.

Gustave was standing at the end of the pier, looking into the waters. He couldn't believe that Mister Y was his father. "How?" He said softly to himself. He didn't want him as his father. But he couldn't change it.

He felt tears stinging in his eyes and one was rolling over his cheek. He couldn't cry, not now.

He had to be strong for his mother. He had to be with her and help her. "Come Gustave," Mister Y said. "I will bring you to my home. It is going to be alright." Gustave stared at him and nodded.

"Alright, but what to do with father?" Gustave asked. "Your mother goes to the police, so they can pick him up and…" he paused he didn't know how to tell the child Raoul was going to be buried.

But Gustave knew already, tears stung his eyes. A while later Christine returned with the police and the body of Raoul was taken away.

Erik, Christine and Gustave went to Erik's home. Erik didn't know what to do with Christine and Gustave.

Gustave was still crying and Christine was sobbing herself. And Erik didn't know how to handle the two.

He opened the front door and walked inside. He showed them where their bedroom was. And left the two alone. He just wanted to walk away but he heard his name.

"Why is Mister Y my father?" Gustave asked his mother. "That's hard to explain darling, when you're older I will tell you everything, now you are not old enough"

"I don't want to have him as my father, he is horrible and is scary" This stung Erik's heart. His son thought he was horrible and scary.

He wanted to cry but he just walked away. After a while Christine came out her son's room. Looking for Mister Y.

She found him on the couch in the living room. He was staring at his glass whine. Christine saw the sorrow but she didn't know why, he hated Raoul.

"Mister Y, what's wrong?" "please don't call me that, call me by my real name, Erik" Christine looked at him. "Erik, it suits you"

He smiled a little "our son, he doesn't like me, does he?" he said with a sad voice. "That's not true, he is just sad about Raoul. He lost a kind of a father"

Erik didn't know what to do, he didn't really believe Christine.

"Mommy?" Gustave was standing there. He walked to Christine. "What's wrong darling?"

"I can't sleep" he looked very cute when he said that.

"Oh Gustave I understand. But you really have to sleep. It's late," Christine looked worried at him. "Do you want some water or milk?" She asked.

"Water, please." He looked around him. Mister Y was staring at him and he didn't like it.

"Monsieur, where is the kitchen?" Christine asked Erik. She asked so that he wouldn't be staring at Gustave anymore.

Erik looked at Christine and walked slowly to the kitchen door. "Follow me, please."

A few minutes later and Gustave was asleep again. He drank the whole glass of water and was very tired. Christine laid Gustave in Erik's bed and walked back to the living room. Erik was sitting on the couch.

It looked like as if he was very deep in thought. Christine wondered where he was thinking of. Was it about her? Or Raoul? Maybe about Gustave who was sleeping in his bed now.

"Hey," said Christine who walked to the couch. She sat next to Erik and signed. She looked at him. It was as if he didn't notice her.

"I'm going to bed" Christine said giving up. Erik just nodded "you can sleep in the guest room. I will sleep on the couch"

Christine walked to the guest room. Erik was deep in thought he didn't really what to do with this whole situation.

After a time it seems like hours he heard screams coming from his bedroom. He knew it was Gustave.

Erik hoped Christine would go to him. But after a few minutes Erik decided to go to Gustave. He opened the door with a crack and saw Gustave turning and tossing in his bed sheets.

Erik knew he had a nightmare and walked slowly to his son. He had to make sure that his mask was on and tried to wake Gustave from his nightmare.

"Shh Gustave, wake up" Erik tried to wake up the boy. After a while Gustave finally woke and flew in Erik's arms crying his eyes out.

"It's alright Gustave it was only a dream" Erik tried to sooth him.

"But it was horrible, horrible!" Gustave cried. Erik thought that Gustave maybe had dreamed about his face. He didn't hope so.

"Gustave may I ask you something? Where did you dream of?" Gustave looked troubled.

He was hesitating at first but decided to just tell him. Because he was his father, wasn't he?

"alright, I'll tell you. I dreamed that Raoul died. And not only Raoul but my mother also. And I was watching from a distance and I couldn't do a thing! It was as if I was stuck to the ground." Gustave cried.

He didn't often cried but he couldn't help it now. It was such a horrible dream!

"Gustave, Gustave, Gustave don't be frightened!" Erik said. "But that wasn't all!" Gustave said. "I dreamed that Meg shot you to!" And Gustave jumped in Erik's arms.

"Oh Gustave! That won't ever happen alright? I am here now." Erik soothed him.

Erik couldn't believe Gustave was afraid he would die. He first thought Gustave would wanted him dead instead of Raoul.

Gustave grabbed Erik's shirt. "I'm sorry, about how I acted" he sobbed. "It's alright Gustave I know it must be very hard for you" Erik tried to comfort him.

Gustave dried his tears with his fingers. Just then Christine walked in and gave a small smile when she saw father and son together.

"Had Gustave a nightmare?" she asked Erik. Erik nodded and Gustave ran to his mother. Christine picked him up and walked to the bed and sat next to Erik.

Christine placed Gustave on her lap. Erik and Christine just looked at each other.

After a little while Gustave grew tired. When Christine placed her son on the bed. But when she wanted to walk away with Erik, Gustave shouted "please stay! Both of you"

Erik and Christine walked to Gustave. "Can't we sleep together tonight?" he asked with puppy eyes.

They couldn't refuse so Christine lay on the left side of Gustave and Erik on the right.

It didn't took long but they all fell to sleep within minutes.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

It was a sunny day at Coney Island. Raoul was buried a week ago and Christine never left the side of Erik. The debts were paid and she didn't have to worry anymore.

Gustave finally called Erik, dad or father. Erik was also very happy with this new life. Of course Gustave could be a handful sometimes.

Christine was still sometimes sad about Raoul, but now he was dead she was a free woman. Meg went to prison for murdering the Viscount.

Christine couldn't forgive her for trying to hurt her son and shooting her childhood friend.

Erik had planned a special day. He wanted to ask her to marry him. Things were really going well now between him and Christine. And he wanted to be a good father for Gustave.

First they went to picnic with the three of them. Gustave was playing in the grass. Erik was nervous as hell and that didn't go unnoticed by Christine.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Erik just smiled "nothing my Christine, I'm just enjoying this day" Christine kissed him on the cheek. "Just relax than and don't be so nervous"

Gustave came back with a beautiful red rose. "Look what I found!" Erik smiled just as planned this was the red rose that needed to be found. Gustave gave it to his mother there was a ring attached to it.

Christine looked shocked when Erik went on his knees.

That's why he was nervous! It became all clear to her now.

"Christine.." Erik said nervous and happy at the same time. "Do you want to be my Angel of Music?" Erik looked at her with very big eyes.

"Yes! Very much!" And she ran to him and hugged him. Oh how happy she was. Erik and Christine both where crying happy tears and Gustave looked at them with a happy smile.

Finally, they were complete.

* * *

**Tadaaa our first story :) **

**Hope you've enjoyed it :D please review :D**

**Ami Green & Maya Khan**


End file.
